


Everything will be okay

by PcnnyLanc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Destiel Oneshot, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas/dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcnnyLanc/pseuds/PcnnyLanc
Summary: Cas is going to leave, he's sick of constantly letting Dean down.





	Everything will be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending seems a little abrupt.. I was tired

He knew he had to leave, he knew he couldn't stay here any longer, he kept fucking up. Dean had told him time, and time again that he was making the wrong decisions, he never listened, and Dean was always right.  
Cas emerged from the library with an old, dusty looking book, the one he hoped would help the brothers with their current case. He entered the main living area of the bunker where the brothers were discussing the case, Sams face illuminated by his laptop screen, and Dean was barely listening to him, beer in hand.  
He knew he had to leave quick. If he stopped to exchange words, he'd look into Deans eyes, and would lose his nerve. Dean would tell him to stay, and he would.  
Cas threw the book in front of Sam as he walked past, not making eye contact with either of the brothers.  
'Goodbye, Dean.' He uttered as he rushed up the stairs.  
The brothers stopped talking, looking at each other, bewildered, Dean was already standing up.  
'Cas!' Dean called after him. 'Where are you going?' He asked, but Cas was already out the door. 'Freaking Angels.' He grumbled, running after him, beer bottle still in hand. Sam rolled his eyes, shutting the laptop.  
'Kay, bye guys!' He called out to the now empty bunker.

The cold air hit Dean like a bullet as he rushed outside, he hadn't stopped to grab a jacket. Cas was already half way up the road, Dean swore, running to catch up with him. The road was covered with a thin sheet of ice, he had almost slipped at least five times as he chased after the Angel, shouting his name until his voice was hoarse.  
Suddenly Cas stopped walking, Dean sighed with relief as he finally caught up with him.  
'Where the hell you going, man?' Dean asked, getting no answer. He sighed, rolling his eyes. 'Talk to me.'  
Cas turned around, chewing his bottom lip, keeping his eyes down, staring at his feet, he couldn't look at his friend right now.  
'I have to go, Dean.' He answered, matter of factly, turning to leave again.  
'Woah, woah! Hold on a minute, man.' The words rushed out of Dean in panic as he reached out to grab the Angels shoulder, pulling him back, forcing him to look at him. 'You can't just leave! What's going on?' There was a slight desperation in his voice, Cas sighed.  
'Dean, I can't stay here anymore.' He paused, looking away for a brief moment, thinking of how to explain himself. Dean thought he sounded sad, he frowned, looking into his eyes, searching for an answer. 'I can't do this anymore, I can't keep letting you down. I... I can't keep letting down the only person I really care about.' He continued before looking away again. Dean felt anger bubbling up inside him.  
'What?!' He snapped, making Cas jump.  
'All I do is mess everything up!' Cas snapped back. 'I make your job harder. You try to guide me in the right direction, I don't listen, and I'm always wrong, and you're always right. So I'm going, I don't want to be a burden to you anymore.' He finished, his voice now soft, and sad. Dean scoffed.  
'Get those thoughts out of your head right now! Cause there's no need for them!' He raised his voice, fixing his eyes on Cas' 'Everything you've ever done, you've done because you thought you were doing the right thing!' He was aware he was shouting at the top of his voice now, he didn't quite understand why. He knew he should have been comforting his friend, but he couldn't control the anger. 'You have done so much for Sam, and I! Yes, you made mistakes, but who doesn't?! You think I don't? Cause I do Cas, I have made a ton of mistakes!' Cas shifted on his feet uncomfortably, he wanted to look away from Deans eyes, but he couldn't, it was like Dean was physically forcing him to look at him, without even touching him.  
'Dean...' Cas said softly, but the Hunter cut him off.  
'No Cas, I'm not done talking!' He glared at the Angel, still shouting. 'Listen to me! Don't you dare say you are a burden! Don't you dare think you are not worth my time! And don't you dare ever put yourself down again!' He was so damn angry with Cas, how could he ever think like this? 'Yes, I know I get angry sometimes, but that's because I'm not good with controlling my emotions. I don't know how to thank you for trying, okay?! It's just easier to scream at you!' He cut himself off, rolling his eyes at himself at the statement.  
'Dean...' Cas said again, a little louder this time. Dean threw his hands up, causing beer to splash out of the bottle he forgot he was holding.  
'What? You think I don't care about you? You think I don't want you around?' You think I don't love you?!' Cas blinked.  
'What did you say?' He asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused dog. Dean rolled his eyes, exasperated.  
'I said I fucking love you, okay?!' He answered, throwing the bottle across the road in anger, causing a loud smash that made Cas jump. Dean sighed, turning to walk away. 

Cas didn't know how to respond for a moment, he just stood there, a little scared, and very confused, he couldn't believe Dean had just told him he loved him.  
When he noticed that Dean had started to walk away, he jogged after him.  
'Dean.' He called out, reaching out to grab his arm. Dean could sense that Cas was reaching out to touch him, he stopped walking but put his hand back in protest.  
'Don't Cas...' he said, refusing to turn to look at him. Cas grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. Before Dean could say anything, Cas reached up, and cupped both of his cheeks, pulling his face down to his, pressing their lips together.

Dean gave in immediately, allowing the Angel to kiss him softly, yet deeply. He couldn't remember the last time he had been kissed like this. He couldn't remember the last time he had been kissed with love, and passion, not just for sex.  
Cas broke away from the kiss, Dean whimpered at the loss of contact. Cas smiled, looking into his eyes.  
'I love you too.' He said softly, his hands still cupping Deans cheeks. Dean went to say something, but quickly changed his mind, pulling Cas into his arms with a sigh instead.  
It had stared to snow, and Dean was shivering, but he didn't care. As long as he had his Angel, he knew that everything would be okay.


End file.
